Fix You
by WEMMA
Summary: Will and Emma are happily married and have everything they have ever wanted. But when tragedy strikes and they have to lean on each other to make it through, what will happen? Chapter 4 up. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for Obsessionsaremylife :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Summary: Will and Emma are happily married and have everything they have ever wanted. But when tragedy strikes and they have to lean on each other to make it through, what will happen?****  
**

Will and Emma had it all. They were happily married, still madly in love after five years, and after months of trying, they were finally about to welcome their first child into the world. After all the trials they had gone through to get to this point they felt as though fate was finally on their side.

Emma found out she was expecting when she was two months along. She and Will were waiting until she was three months along to announce to family and friends that she was expecting, and they were bursting at the seams with excitement and couldn't wait to share with everyone.

When three months came along, Will and Emma went to her OB to make sure everything was running smoothly before they made their announcement the following day.

"So if we can, would you want to know the sex of the baby?" Emma asked Will as they waited to be called back into one of the exam rooms.

Will put down the magazine he was reading and looked at her. "Someone's excited, aren't they?" he laughed.

"Oh please don't even act like that. I vaguely remember someone going out the day after I told him about the baby and buying a yellow' I Love Daddy' onesie," Emma said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Emma, you know I am the happiest person on earth right now."

"I know. And so am I. It's just that we tried for so long. I'm afraid something will go wrong," she sighed.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine, I promise," Will reassured her. "You worry too much."

She smiled slightly. "I know."

"Mrs. Schuester, the doctor is ready for you," one of the nurses said as she walked into the waiting area.

"Its our turn, honey." Will kissed her forehead as he got up, taking her hand as they followed the nurse back to a room.

"Dr. Webb will be with you in a moment; please have a seat," the nurse with a polite smile.

Emma hopped up on the table and Will took the seat next to her, holding her hand as they waited for the doctor.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Schuster how is everything today?" Dr. Webb said when he eventually arrived a few minutes later, Emma's chart in his hand.

"Everything's great," Emma replied. "We're excited to finally see the baby. We took your advice and decided that after today's check up, we going to tell everyone."

"Well that's great to hear. We'll make this appointment quick, so you can run home and tell everyone. Okay?" Dr. Webb asked happily..

Will grinned. "Sounds great."

"Okay, first we'll check your weight," Dr. Webb said. "Could you step onto the scale, please?"

She walked over to the scale, took her shoes off and stepped on it. "Okay, Mrs, Schuester, you've gained five pounds in the first three months, which is right where you should be. You should gain about a pound per week until you give birth from now on, which is normal.", Dr. Webb explained. "Okay, next we need to take some blood."

Emma looked at Will with wide eyes because not only did she hate needles, but was freaked out by the possibility of germs. Will noticed her nervousness and smiled. "It's okay," he mouthed.

Emma sat on the table and lifted up her sleeve so the doctor could do the blood draw, and she grabbed Will's hand with her free one. She let out a breath, trying not to think about it.

"Don't worry Emma, I sterilized these myself for you," Dr. Webb comforted Emma when she saw how anxious she looked.

"Thank you," Emma said shyly, slightly embarrassed. She squeezed Will's hand as Dr. Webb put the needle in her arm.

Dr. Webb finished taking the blood and Emma breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, we're almost done, Mrs. Schuester. Now comes the fun part; are you ready to see your baby?"

Will's and Emma's face both lit up and they let out an enthusiastic "Yes!" at the same time.

"Okay then, lets get started," Dr. Webb said, reclining the table so Emma could lie back. "This might feel a little cold," the doctor said as she squirt some of the blue gel on her stomach.

"Oh my!" Emma yelped when she felt the gel hit her skin. Will laughed at her, and she playfully smacked his arm. "Thanks for all your support, Will," she said sarcastically.

Dr. Webb moved the wand around Emma's still flat stomach and smiled when she saw the tiny baby pop up on the monitor. "Here's the baby," Dr. Webb pointed to the screen. She zeroed in closer. "And here is the heartbeat."

They both stopped and started in awe at the little being moving inside Emma on the screen. "We're really having a baby," Emma choked out, her eyes blurring with tears. She looked over at Will who had a tear running down his cheek and she gently wiped it away. "I love you, Will."

"I love you too, Emma," he said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Is there any way we can know the sex yet?" Emma asked.

"It's still a little early, and the baby isn't in the best position to check, but we should definitely be able to during your next visit," Dr. Webb informed her, wiping the gel off Emma's abdomen. "But what I can tell you is that everything looks healthy. I see no reason to worry. Would you like pictures?"

"Thank you, that would be great!" Will said.

They left the office hand in hand, smiling as they walked out. Will wrapped his arms around Emma and hugged her tightly as they got in the parking lot. "I love you so much."

Emma smiled. "I love you, too."

Will was practically beaming as he opened the car door for her. "Now we get to share our news with everyone."

XXX

Hours and dozens of phone calls later, Will and Emma sat on the couch just content to be in each others arms.

"So if it's a girl, what names do you like?" Will asked as he rubbed lazy circles on Emma's stomach.

"Well, I really like Katie, Sophia, Emily, and Leah," Emma answered. "How about you?"

"Sophia Schuester," Will tested. "I really like that."

"It does have a nice ring to it," Emma said before smiling. "And of course if it's a boy, he'll be Will Jr."

"Alright then, we'll either be having a little Sophia or a little Will," he said.

Emma sighed contentedly. "Either way, I can't wait."

"Me either. This is all a dream come true," Will whispered, kissing her softly.

"It really is," she said against his lips. "You know..." Emma began rubbing her hands down his back. "They say you get really in the mood when you pregnant." She smiled mischievously at Will.

"Oh really?" Will grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows. "So are those hormones kicking in?"

"Oh, I think they might be," Emma pinned him down on the couch and kissed him again. "Yes, they definitely are."

XXX

Emma and Will called a glee meeting on Monday after school, the only day that the glee kids usually had off.

"What are we doing here?" Elsie asked. "I really have other better places to be."

"Oh hush, Elsie," Ricky snapped, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure you can spare a few minutes out of your precious nail filing time."

"Guys, stop!" Will yelled. "We called you all here because we have an announcement and we wanted you all to hear it first."

"Well, go on with it." Kelly encouraged.

"Well, Mrs. Schuester and I are going to have a baby!" Will grinned. The room erupted with screams and cheers as the glee kids have been waiting for this day to come for months.

"It's about time you two finally got pregnant!" Courtney yelled to them happily.

Both Will and Emma laughed. "Yes, we're really excited about it, too."

"We just wanted to let you know. You're all free to go now if you want," Emma said, excusing the students.

They all got up and started leaving the room and congratulated the couple on their way out.

When they were finally alone Will pulled Emma closer to her and rested his forehead against hers. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help you with SAT prep tonight?"

"No, no. You can go home. It's been a long day," Emma replied.

"It's okay, I don't mind," Will said.

Emma crossed her arms under her chest and smiled. "Really, Will, go home. I'm fine. I'll see you when I get in."

"Okay," he relented. "Be careful coming home. I'll have dinner waiting for you." Will smiled as he grabbed his bag and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you, and I love you in there, too." he said, rubbing Emma's stomach a little.

"We love you too," she smiled as he left the room. Emma sighed and got ready for a long night of SAT prep.

XXX

Emma was basically falling asleep at the desk by the time SAT prep was ending. She sighed in relief when the last student left. She sent Will a quick text, saying she was leaving now, and would be home soon. She went back to her office to get her belongings and smiled at the picture of the ultrasound on her desk before she left.

It was always eerie when she left school at night, but tonight something felt different. She walked out of the school into the cold air and saw no one in sight. So she started walking quickly to her car. She heard a stick crack as if someone stepped on it and turned around but no one was to be found. She walked faster to her car and that's when she felt it.

She felt someone attack her from behind and knock her down to the ground, falling hard on her wrist. She turned around to see someone in a black ski mask standing over her. But before she could get her bearings he had kicked her in the stomach several times, and she grunted in pain. All she could do was lay there and hope he did not do anything worse to her. Her attacker kicked her one last time in the stomach as hard as he could caused, and she reeled in pain. The person in the mask turned around and ran away, leaving her there in the parking lot, all alone.

She grabbed her stomach and attempted to stand up but she was just to weak to do it. She saw her purse contents laying all around her and scanned the area for her phone. She spotted it and dialed 911.

"Hello this is 911. What is your emergency?" the dispatcher asked.

"Hi my name is Emma Schuester," she said hoarsely into the phone. "I am in the William McKinley High School faculty parking lot. I was just attacked," she choked out. "I'm pregnant. Please help me."

"Okay ma'am, help will be right there," the woman on the other end of the phone said calmly.

Emma turned her phone off and laid back down on the ground because she didn't have the strength to attempt standing up again. She clutched her stomach and prayed that the baby would be okay.

**Reviews please!**

**I don't know why I wrote this I am usually all about the fluff, but hope you enjoyed anyway!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Will sped to the Lima Memorial Hospital as fast as he could, parking his car in what he was sure wasn't even a spot and ran through the door to the front desk. "I'm looking for my wife, Emma Schuester," Will said to the receptionist, hunched over while he tried to regain his breath.

"Third floor, room 325," the receptionist told him, offering him a comforting smile that did nothing to calm his fears.

Without another word, Will sprinted to the elevator. He pressed the button over and over, but he was too impatient to wait for it to arrive, so he found the closest flight of stairs and ran up them two at a time, then walked hastily down the hallway, veering left and right to avoid knocking into people.

When he got to the room, he saw a doctor and a nurse standing outside talking. "I want to see my wife," Will said. "Is she in there?"

The doctor excused himself from the nurse, and smiled at Will. Again, the smile didn't do much to make him feel better. "Mr. Schuester? I'm Dr. Fisher." He stuck his hand out to Will, and he shook it quickly.

"Nice to meet you," he said hastily. "Can I see my wife?"

"She's sleeping right now. We put her on some pain killers and gave her a sedative so she could get some rest. She seems to have been severely beaten up," Dr. Fisher informed him regretfully.

Will ran a hand through his hair and shook his head in disbelief. "Do you know what happened? Was she conscious when the ambulance arrived? They didn't tell me much when they called."

"The paramedic reported that they found her lying in the school parking lot, but as far as who attacked her, we're not sure. She suffered a broken wrist, a few broken ribs, and has some significant bruising in her abdominal area," Dr. Fisher explained. "She's lucky she didn't sustain any internal bleeding or neurological trauma."

Will's heart thudded in his chest and he swallowed thickly, not even sure he wanted the answer to the question he was about to ask. "Emma, she…she's pregnant. Did she..."

Dr. Fisher cut Will off and placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Schuester, but she lost the baby. She seems to have been kicked in the stomach multiple times during her attack. After we sedated her, we did an ultrasound, but there was no heartbeat. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Oh, God." Will dropped his head into his hands and let out a shaky breath, trying not to collapse to his knees.

"We have not informed your wife yet about what happened," Dr. Fisher said. "We can tell her, if you'd like. Of course, if you'd prefer, you can tell her yourself."

"Oh um, I…I'll tell her," Will nodded, wiping away the tears under his eyes with the back of his hand.

"She should be awake shortly. Again, I am so sorry for what happened," Dr. Fisher said sadly.

After Dr. Fisher walked down the hall, Will was left standing there, trying to process all of the information that had just been given to him. _Emma was attacked. Severe bruising. No heartbeat. Very sorry for your loss. _He choked back the bile in his throat and walked toward the nearest bathroom across from the nurses' station. He locked the door behind him and leaned against it, letting himself break down without anyone watching. His life had been almost completely torn apart in these past few hours, and he cried. He cried for the fear he felt when they told him Emma had been beaten and left for dead. He cried for the phone call he'd gotten from the hospital. He cried because he wasn't going to be a father anymore. And finally, he cried because Emma was alive, the one thing he was most thankful for.

He went to the sink and washed his face and set back down the hallway towards Emma's room. She still wasn't awake so he sat in the chair next to her and shut his eyes while he waited for her to wake up, wanting her to get as much rest and peace as she could. Because once she woke up, he'd have to deliver the news that he'd just been given, news no one should ever have to give nor receive.

Emma stirred lightly in the bed, and Will blinked his eyes open after dozing off. He held one of her hands in his, and with the other, he stroked her cheek. "Hey, honey," Will said softly, keeping a brave face on for her sake.

Emma groaned and opened her eyes. "Will?" she said, her voice barely above a weak whisper.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her cheek

"Really sore," she croaked out, becoming more aware of her surroundings as she woke up. "I have a cast I see," she said. "Well at least it's green, my favorite color."

"Yeah, the doctor said that you have a broken wrist, a few broken ribs, and a lot of bruises but you were lucky you didn't have any internal bleeding. You're gonna be okay," Will comforted her, gently stroking her hair, which was tossed and tangled, not smooth as usual.

Emma swallowed. She knew what he was leaving out, and she felt like vomiting. "Will, what about..."

"Emma, I'm so sorry. We lost the baby," he told her, squeezing her hand gently, trying not to break down, which would only make it harder for her. "There was nothing you could've done."

All Emma could do was nod as she turned away from him, biting her lip. She blinked away the tears in her eyes, but they came anyway. Will placed his finger under her chin and turned her back to look at him as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She let out a small sob that nearly killed him.

"Hey," he said, kissing her forehead. "Everything will be okay. We'll get through this, and when you feel better we will try again. Okay?" Will asked, resting his forehead against hers. Emma just nodded because in all honesty, she wasn't sure if she would be ready to every try again, not when it hurt this much.

* * *

Emma was discharged from the hospital three days after the attack. Will had insisted he would stay with her the whole time, but she told him to at least go home and take a shower, and get her a change of clothes for the ride home. He did as he was told and not an hour later was back by her side. It was a rough few days, but Emma's physical injuries were slowly healing, though it would be months before she would be feeling even remotely normal again. She arrived home to see tons of flowers, get well cards and balloons taking over her living room. She knew Will had something to do with it as soon as she saw.

"You, my darling, need to rest," he said, kissing Emma's cheek after they entered the house. "Want me to set up a bed on the couch? Or would you rather just go to the bedroom? It's up to you," he said with a smile.

"I think the bedroom will be fine," she sighed, looking down at the floor.

Will tilted her chin up and was met with a watery gaze. "Hey, I know this isn't the most ideal situation, but we'll make the most of it, okay? And Figgins gave us both two weeks off considering everything that happened, so I'll be with you every step of the way," Will said.

"Thanks, Will." Emma smiled at him, as he lead her to their bedroom.

Emma gently climbed in bed and Will sat on the edge, "So, since you're going to be stuck in here for a few days, consider me your personal servant. Anything you want, just name it."

"A hug." Emma requested.

"What?"

Emma reached out her arms. "I want a hug."

"That I can do." He carefully wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. "Everything is going to be okay," he said, feeling her nod against his shoulder.

There was a loud knock at the door that made Emma jump a little in his arms, clearly still shaken up over the incident.

"I'll get that." Will kissed Emma on the forehead and went to answer the door where he was met with two police officers.

Will knew this was something neither he nor Emma wanted to do, but if it would help get whoever attacked Emma behind bars, he knew it was for the best. He led the two police officers back to the bedroom. "Look, I know you have to do this, but she's been through a lot. So please, just... if it gets to be too much for her, don't pressure her."

"Absolutely," the taller officer agreed. "This is just standard procedure. We want to get all of the information we can while the event is still fresh in her mind," he explained.

"Okay, but can I go talk to her first? I want to tell her what's going on," Will said.

"Take all the time you need," the other officer said.

Will walked back into the bedroom and was met with Emma's curious eyes. "Who was at the door?"

"Okay, please don't freak out," Will began.

"Will, saying that is freaking me out more," Emma pointed out. "Just tell me."

"Honey, the police are here they want to ask you some questions about what happened," he told her.

"Oh gosh." Emma's eyes widened and her breathing quickened, the tell tale signs of one of her panic attacks.

Will took her hand. "Emma look at me and breathe. Deep breaths. I'm here. I'll be here the whole time. They just want you to go over what happened so they can start looking for the bastard who did this to you."

Emma's breathing evened out, and she nodded to Will. "Okay, they can come in."

Will kissed her on the cheek and went to go get the officers.

Emma had blocked out all the images of that night. As a counselor, she knew that wasn't the best method of coping, but it was all she could do to keep her sanity. Trying to erase that night from memory was easier than reliving it over and over. She wasn't sure she was ready to talk about what happened, but she knew she had to try.

The two officers walked in and stood at the end of Emma's bed. "Mrs. Schuester, I'm Officer Patterson and this is my partner, Officer Martin," Patterson greeted her politely. "We would like to ask you a few questions about what happened the night you were attacked."

Will sat down next to Emma, and laced his fingers though hers. "Okay," she agreed, leaning into her husband.

"If you can, try to walk us through that night. Was anyone around that may have seen what happened, or know who the attacker was? Any information you could provide would be great," Martin said, pen poised in his hand, ready to take down any notes.

"I was leaving school after SAT prep," Emma said, staring down at the comforter draped over her legs. "It was dark. I was alone and when I walked outside, I was attacked from behind. No one was around."

"Can you tell us how they attacked you?" Patterson asked.

Emma felt tears well up in her eyes, and Will squeezed her hand reassuringly, urging her to go on. "First, he knocked me over and I fell on my wrist. Before I could protect myself, he kicked me several times in my stomach, no where else. I was um…I was pregnant." Emma dropped her head as a few tears slipped over her eyelids and Will rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Will looked up at the officers. "I think she's told you all she knows. Are we done here?" he asked in an attempt to not make his wife anymore upset then she already was.

The two officers looked at each other knowingly. "Mr. and Mrs. Schuester, I know this is hard, but is there anyone who would want to bring harm to either of you?" Patterson asked.

"You think it was someone we know?" Will asked.

"Well, it seems suspicious that your attacker would only aim for your stomach and nowhere else. You weren't robbed, so whoever did it wasn't out for money. The motive seemed to be causing harm because you were pregnant. When did you announce the news?" The officers asked.

"We announced it that day, but I don't see why that would matter," Emma said, confused.

"By any chance, did either of you announce it on a social networking site where lots of people would have easy access to the information?" Martin asked.

Will ran his hand through his hair. "Yes, I put it on Facebook that morning," he said.

"Do you know of anyone who might wish to cause you harm that would have viewing access to that account?"

Emma swallowed thickly. Three people came to mind. "Ken Tanaka, Terri Del Monaco, and Carl Howell," she said. "We're not exactly friends with those people, but I don't know if any of them would go so far as to attack me."

Patterson nodded as he scribbled down the names. "Well, thank you for your time. We're very sorry for what happened, and we'll try and find out who did this to you, Mrs. Schuester," he said, following Martin out of their room.

Will closed the front door behind them and leaned against it. He sighed in distress. This could all be his fault, and he couldn't help but blame himself. And if it was his fault, he didn't know if he could ever forgive it. He could be the reason their baby died.

He went back to the bedroom and found Emma curled up on her side, loud sobs pealing through her. Will spooned against her and wrapped his arm around her waist gently so he didn't hurt her. Emma turned around to face him, curling into his chest.

"Shh, I'm here. Everything is going to be fine," He soothed, rubbing her back. "I know that wasn't easy for you, but you did great."

Emma shook her head and continued to cry. "I didn't want to talk about it because if I talk about it, then I can't pretend like it never happened. And that's much easier than having to think about it. And now we know that someone could have done it on purpose."

"It happened, Em. As hard as it is to think about it, it happened. But we'll be okay. They're gonna find whoever did this, and that person is going to pay for it. I promise," Will said, letting her cry until she fell asleep.

* * *

Emma woke up that night sweating and breathing heavily, reliving what happened in a horrible dream she had.

Will blinked his eyes open and looked at her in worry. "Hey, are you okay? What's the matter?"

"Just a nightmare. I'm fine. Go back to sleep," she said softly.

"Mkay." Will yawned, tiredly wrapping his arm around her and closing his eyes.

Emma laid back down and hoped that this would be the last of any dreams she had relating to the incident. Going through that night over and over again was more than she could deal with right now.

The next night, the dream came again. Only this time, it included a dream where she had just given birth to their child, but before she could even see it, someone took it away. That one had her in near hysterics and Will having to hold her and calm her down until she fell back asleep.

The third night, the dream got so bad that Will had to wake her up so she wouldn't hurt either of them. He shook her shoulders until she was jolted out of her nightmare, and she looked around the room in fear. "Emma, it was just a dream. You're okay," Will said, pulling her into his lap.

"Ow. Broken ribs, remember?" she said, curling over in pain at being moved so suddenly.

Will felt his heart sink, and he froze. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"You were kicking and punching and throwing yourself all around," Will said, wiping the cold sweat off her forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. "I didn't know what else to do. I had to wake you up."

Emma looked away, feeling guilty for yelling at him when he was only trying to help her. "I'm sorry, Will."

Will's face suddenly softened. "It's not your fault. You were asleep. It's okay," he said, wrapping his arms around her, Emma's head on his shoulder.

The next night, Will woke to soft cries coming from down the hall. He turned and saw that Emma was not in bed next to him like usual. He got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked down the hallway until he saw Emma on the couch crying softly to herself. She must have heard him because the crying quickly stopped and only sniffles could be heard.

"Emma, sweetie, what are you doing in here?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her.

She turned around to face him, her cheeks stained with tears. "I didn't want to wake you up, so I figured if I came out here to cry, you could sleep," she said in between sniffles.

"You can cry all you want. I want to help you through this," he said. "Come on. Let's go back to bed."

Emma got up and Will pulled her to him as they walked back to their bedroom. "Emma, I know I've said this a million times, but we will get through this. Please believe me."

"Okay," she said, though she wasn't sure she would ever believe it again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So I know I haven't updated this in forever but better late than never right?

_**Chapter 3**_

It had been one month since Emma was attacked and while she was doing better physically, emotionally she was still a wreck. She did her best to hide it from Will but she knew he could tell something was wrong. She wasn't acting like herself and she never talked about the attack. She didn't want to go out anymore, and her work was starting to suffer.

The glee kids had informed Will that anytime they would go to her for help, she would zone out and barely listen or just give them horrible advice. He and Emma hadn't made love since the attack, which was troubling to him because they could barely keep their hands off each other, even after being together for so long. Will thought that maybe she was waiting for him to make the first move, so he decided to take the chance.

Emma felt his lips moving slowly on the back of her neck, his tell tale sign that he wanted to be intimate. To be honest, she really did miss him and wanted to be close to him again, but something inside her was holding her back, keeping her from acting on her feelings. She figured since he was making the first move tonight, she could try to go along with it.

She turned around and smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hi," he said, softly stroking her cheek and kissing her gently.

Emma sighed into his kiss and kissed him back. She really did miss this, but for some reason she just couldn't get herself to be intimate with him anymore.

Will rolled over so he was on top and rubbed her side softly. He kissed her neck and whispered "I miss you" into her ear.

She nodded against him, trying to hold back tears, unsure she would be able to go through with it if she still felt so vulnerable.

Will pulled off his shirt and she smiled, rubbing her hands up and down his chest. The way he smiled at her made her think that maybe she would be okay. He slowly started to pull her shirt up, gently kissing

her stomach as he made his way up to her chest, where he pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the side. He continued kissing down her chest, and she could feel his need pressing against her stomach.

She ran her hand through his hair and he moaned. Will always liked when she did that. He looked up at her and started pulling down her bra straps, then reached behind her to unclasp it from her back. Emma lifted her arms, and he pulled it off. He smirked and licked a line from her stomach back up to her chest, gently kneading her breasts in his hands.

Something triggered inside of her then, and she froze beneath him. Images flashed before her of them trying for a baby, images of them being happy when they heard the news that they were expecting, and

finally the image of that dream being ripped away when she was attacked. Emma started breathing heavily and Will looked up at her.

"Emma, are you okay?" he asked, worry etched all over his face.

Emma shook her head. "No I can't… I can't do this right now," she said, turning to her side so she wasn't facing him.

Will sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He rolled off of her and rubbed her arm gently. "Em, come on. Just talk to me. You don't talk about what's bothering you anymore. I'm your husband, remember? The guy you can talk to about anything."

Emma let a few tears slip down her face, wiping them away with her hand. "Will, really everything fine."

Will laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. It had been weeks, and he couldn't hold in the frustration that had built up inside him. he hit his first against the mattress. "Damn it Emma! That's bull shit!" he yelled, getting up and starting to grab his pillows off the bed.

Emma flinched at Will's sudden outburst. she quickly turned around and sat up. "Will, what are you yelling about?" she asked.

"This…" he said, moving his hand back and forth between them. "You don't talk to me anymore. You're always upset and you won't tell me why. You just say you're fine or whatever, but I know you're not," he said, grabbing a blanket out of the closet.

"Oh, I'm sorry Will. I'm sorry that it's taken me longer to get over everything than it obviously has taken you," she spat back angrily.

Will felt like she had just slapped him across the face. She wasn't the only one who suffered that day, even if that's what it felt like to her.

"You're kidding me, right?" he laughed sarcastically, starting to walk out the door. "You know you weren't the only one who lost a baby." Will slammed the door behind him without another word.

Emma stared at the door for what felt like hours until that realization hit her, and she immediately broke down into tears, hiding her face on his side of the bed. She felt like a horrible person. She was so wrapped up in her own emotions that she couldn't even see that her own husband was hurting too, although she should have known. It wasn't just her baby that was gone. It was their baby.

She composed herself as best she could, and quietly started walking to the living room. As she approached, she heard his muffled sobs, and her heart felt like it was breaking in two. She was the reason he was so hurt, and now she needed to fix it. Emma walked into the room, leaning against a wall and looking down.

"W-Will," she said, trying to contain her shaky voice.

Will shook his head that was in his hands. "Just go away."

Emma walked over to him and knelt down, gently resting her hand on his arm. He pulled it away roughly, and she looked at him, noticing he was holding something. More tears burned her eyes when she realized it was the onesie he had bought when he first found out she was pregnant.

"Oh gosh, Will, I am so sorry," she whispered, taking a seat next to him on the couch. "I just thought that you were over it, because you didn't seem sad or anything. I should've asked you how you were

feeling. I'm so sorry," Emma managed to say in between sobs.

Will sniffled and turned to face her. He was so mad at Emma for shutting him out all the time that he didn't realize his own mistakes in all of this. It was true he had put on a brave face for Emma, so how

was she supposed to know that he was still hurting? He placed his hand on Emma's shoulder and squeezed it gently, letting her know that he was there for her.

"Em, its okay," Will whispered.

Emma grabbed his hand and held it, shaking her head. "No, it's not,"

she said. "I am a horrible wife."

Will wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the crown of her head. "Emma, you are not a horrible wife. I should have said something to you instead of acting like everything was okay. I should have let you know what I was feeling. Maybe then you wouldn't have felt so alone, or like I didn't care anymore," he said, stroking her hair.

She nodded and looked up at him through the sheen of tears pooled in her eyes. "You're right. We need to be more open with each other; if not, we'll just grow even more distant than we are right now, and I

couldn't deal with that," she said, kissing him gently and resting her head on his chest. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Em. Let's get some sleep. It's been a rough day for us," he said, lifting her up and taking her back to the bedroom. He laid her down gently and took his place next to her.

"Night, sweetie," Will cooed into her ear.

Emma snuggled against him. "Night, will."

The next night was the annual glee club invitational, and since the glee club had won the National Championship two years in a row, it had turned into a bigger deal than it once was when Will first took over glee club. Neither Will nor Emma really wanted to go, but being the glee director, he had to attend, and he had a special performance planned for the end.

After the applause calmed down for New Direction's final number, Will walked out on stage, and Emma look up at him from the first row, confused as to what he was doing, but he just smiled at her.

He tapped on the microphone to quiet the audience, then cleared his throat. "Um, hi everyone, I'm Will Schuester, director of New Directions and I have another performance for a special someone in my

life," he said, smirking at Emma.

Emma watched him curiously as he grabbed his guitar and stool, and started to play along with the bandto a song that fit their situation all too well.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you _

_want but not what you need…_

Emma dropped her head and smiled. Will was singing this song for them, and for all they'd been through, both the joy and the loss. As the song went on, different memories from their struggles through trying to have a baby flashed through her mind, and it wasn't long before the tears fell freely down her face, gaining sympathetic looks from the people around them who knew what they had gone through.

_Lights will guide you home._

Emma gave Will a watery smile as he looked down at her and noticed he was trying to hold his own tears back with his performance after seeing her break down. He was always like that. If she was upset or crying about something, he would often start crying, too, something she loved about him. Emma knew that no matter what happened in the future, that her home would always be with Will, even if it was just the two of them for the rest of their lives.

_And I will try to fix you…_

Emma knew that Will would do anything to make her feel better about what happened but she wanted to make sure he was okay, too. After his breakdown the other night, she realized that she was being selfish in thinking the loss of the baby was something only she suffered. She wanted him to know that she would always be there for him too no matter how bad she was hurting.

As the song ended, she stood up and clapped with the rest of the auditorium. She smiled widely up at him as he stared down at her, making her feel that they were the only two in the room.

And for the first time in weeks, she knew that everything would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Will and Emma practically threw themselves at each other when they got home from the glee invitational. There had been so much pent up emotion after Will had sung to her that night, and Emma just wanted her husband and badly.

Will picked her up and pushed her against the door as soon as it was closed behind them. Emma wrapped her legs around his waist eagerly and pulled his hips closer to hers, grinding against him.

"Mhm baby…" Will moaned into Emma's ear, "Are you sure you're ready? Because I'm about to reach the point of no return."

Emma stopped sucking on Will's neck and looked into his eyes, smiling softly. "I want you more than anything, Will."

Just hearing that was enough for Will to move to the next level as he crashed his lips against hers. Emma moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth slowly. She met it hungrily and tangled her own with his.

Emma pulled back after a few moments later, already breathless. "Bedroom," she said.

Will followed her request and carried her into their bedroom, placing her gently on the bed, crawling up her body slowly, placing kisses up her stomach and chest. He started unbuttoning her cardigan slowly and smiled down at her.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he pushed her hair back.

Emma groaned at his lips on her skin. It felt like her whole body was about to ignite, and knew he was the only one who could douse the flames. She whimpered and dug her nails into his back, smiling with satisfaction when he arched into her. "Oh Will, I missed you so much!"

Will looked up at her and stroked her cheek softly. "I missed you, too," he said. He finished taking off her cardigan and ran his hands down the front of her body. When he started massaging her breasts, he felt her body squirm underneath his hands in pleasure.

Emma moaned Will's name and pulled off his shirt eagerly, running her hands up and down his sculpted chest. She loved how he was still in great shape even after all these years.

She looked down at Will as he started kissing down her chest and stomach, tangling her hands in his curly hair. He looked up at her, the look of intensity in his eyes matching her own, and started unzipping her skirt slowly. He pulled it off and tossed it to the side, kissing back up to her lips.

When they finally succeeded in getting each other undressed, they looked at each other lovingly before they became one again for the first time in a month.

Emma cried out loudly, realizing she never wanted to go this long without making love to her husband ever again. It had been far too long, and they expressed it all in the way they moaned, finding their rhythm within moments, completely in sync like they'd always been. Hips moving together, mouths open and hungry, breathing becoming staggered…

It had only been a matter of minutes before Emma could feel the all too familiar sensation building inside of her and moaned. "Almost there…" she said, her whispery breath hot on his ear. Will continued thrusting his hips into her and before he knew it Emma was withering underneath him with pleasure and calling out his name. That was enough to push him over the edge. Will took a sharp breath and spilled inside of her, feeling his own body start to shake with ecstasy. They held each other in the aftermath of their lovemaking, breathing heavily and giving each other feather light kisses.

After their breathing evened out, Emma smiled up at Will and stroked his cheek. "You are the most amazing man in the world, Will Schuester."

Will smiled back at her, love and adoration in his eyes, and kissed her forehead, "I love you so much, Emma, and I know that no matter what, we can make it through anything."

"I know we can," she said. And this time, Emma really believed it.

XXX

After making love again the next morning, Will and Emma decided they would have a picnic with just the two of them in the small, empty park down the street from their house.

Emma sat in between Will's legs and ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She felt Will's lips tickle her neck and giggled, chills running through her body. "You know, I really missed going out with you…" she confessed.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her stomach, holding her tight against his chest. "I know, but we're heading in the right direction," he assured her.

Emma closed her eyes and grinned. "You know you're the best human pillow ever, right?" she teased.

Will looked at her and poked her side. "Oh, I see. Is that all I am to you?" he asked playfully.

She laughed and turned around to face him, smirking. "Maybe…" she said, leaning in to kiss softly on the lips. Emma squealed when she felt Will flip them over. "Will!"

He laughed and started kissing her neck. "Yes?" he asked innocently as he continued to lave her body with attention.

Emma smiled and closed her eyes. She was glad they were back to the way they used to be before the accident. There was a time when she felt like everything had been lost forever, but now, she appreciated every moment with her husband. When she felt Will start to unbutton her top, she pushed him away slightly.

"Will, sweetie, we shouldn't do this here. We can't risk getting caught by someone that knows us. Or worse, get fired," she said regretfully.

Will pouted a little and looked at her, but nodded in agreement. Emma leaned up and kissed him softly. "I promise when we get back, I'll make it up to you," she said.

Will's face lit up. "Oh yeah?"

Emma kissed him again and rolled out from underneath him. "I don't know, maybe you should just wait and see…" she grinned seductively as she began to clean up their blanket and put items back in the cooler.

They walked hand in hand back down the street and to their house, taking in the moment of simply spending time together. Emma looked down the street and noticed that one police car was parked outside of their house. Her face dropped and she stopped walking.

Will looked at her, confused. "What's wrong Em?" he asked.

All she could do was point to their house and Will pulled Emma close to him. "Remember, no matter what, it'll be okay," he said. Will wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked up to their house and met the two officers standing at the top of their steps.

One of the officers turned around and approached them, the other close behind. "Mr. and Mrs. Schuester?" he asked.

Emma swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, that's us."

One of the officers looked back at the other and then back to Will and Emma. "We've had a break in your case."

When Emma heard those words, all she could so was repeat the mantra that was stuck in her head. _We can make it through anything_.


End file.
